otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Nepos
Lucius Nepos is a citizen of Fastheld, and a former soldier of 10 years in the Blades. He is of Lionsgate origin. He has served in many capacities - head of the now-defunct Vozhd-Kahar Ducal Guards as a reservist Blade, Marshal and Imperial Monitor of both the Flying Daggers and the Justiciar's Claws, which were both light moving units in the Blades, then Constable of Sweetwater. More recently, he had become the commander (Fist) of Count Varal Valoria's Torchbearers, a small group of soldiers that operated primarily out of Light's Watch. When the Count Valoria became an Royal Knight, he disbanded the Torchbearers. Nepos is now an armsman to the Count, and also a member of the Adventurer's Guild. Early Life Lucius Nepos was born and raised around Lionsgate, by a retired commoner Bladesman, Appius Nepos and his wife Claudia Hillborn. Appius had a long and illustrious career in the Blades of twenty two years. He was one of the Marshals (a rank just below Captain which indicates unit command) who organized the defence of Lionsgate in the Second Wildling War and also, one of those who not only held their ground, but counterattacked and forced the Wildlings back. This made him quite well known in his home town. After retiring from his long service to the Emperor's Blades, Appius became a fisherman and bought some land. Unsatisfied with this after a half year, he later turned stonemasonry, a science which he had employed often during his time in the armies, as he aided to build strongpoints throughout Fastheld. He worked most often in his home township of Lionsgate, helping both erect with his own hands and plan the raising of several stone buildings. After an uninspiring childhood of typical mischief, Lucius joined the Blades when he turned 16. Before turning 16 however, he was trained for an unusually prolonged period by the Blades themselves, under his father's orders. For 7 years, Lucius served in the Blades as a heavy infantryman, going through numerous engagements and earning the status of veteran. He was originally posted to the West Aegis Garrison, fairly far away from his hometown as is frequently the case with recruits. Vozhdya During his seventh year (when he was transfered to Vozhdya) Lucius was able to obtain status as a reserve Blade with the help of 2nd Blademaster Markus Kahar - his outstanding record as a soldier helped Markus pick him first as a ducal guard, and then, after an incident in the Vozhdyan mines had Lucius save his liege lord's life, Captain of the Guard. After the then current Warmaster Milo Stone retired, Lucius took his place. For a year Lucius oversaw the defence of a hugely growing set of holdings - first Vozhdya, then Marble Grove and finally some smaller holdings near Trademeet. He of course still served his time in Greening up on the wall, as with the other Blades. After the year was up, Lucius decided to rejoin the Blades full time, and was henceforth transferred first to the East Aegis Garrison (in Vozhdya) and then to Fastheld Keep. . The suit of segmented armour was forged by Master Imperial Armourer Alesia Stormclaw for Nepos.]] A Blade Again He was chosen as one of the few Bladesmen sent beyond the Aegis in an attempt to rescue their Emperor, Talus Kahar XIV, who had been previously kidnapped by the Ravager. Unfortunately, although there were many casualties, the mission was unsuccessful. Lucius returned to Fastheld to resume his normal duties as a Blade. Lucius was transferred to the Flying Daggers fast response taskforce, and through trials won the position of 2nd in command to Bladesman Nikolaes Zahir. However, the Zahir summarily resigned his position as leader; this situation left Lucius in de facto command of the troops, which was unusual in such a situation. His post as Commander of the Flying Daggers was later confirmed by his superiors in the Blades, indicating that this post was more permanent than previously believed. As well, the Emperor, Talus Kahar XIV named him among several Freelanders who received the title of Baronet, granting them rights to the title of, "Sir", even though they were not elevated socially at all. On the 21st day of Greening, 626, Zolor Zahir took power in Fastheld, become its first Zahir Emperor. Lucius was first imprisoned in the dungeons (much to his surprise and chagrin); the following day he was released and signed his letter of fealty to the new Crown. Thereafter, he was stripped of his command of the Flying Daggers, who were to be dissolved as relics of the old regime, and appointed as the bodyguard of the new Imperial Chamberlain, Tomassa Zahir. That assignment lasted only a very short time, as the Imperial Justiciar Soravyn Zahir, deeming his command talents wasted on a bodyguard assignement and filling in for the missing Blademaster, created a new unit entitled the Justiciar's Claws. Their overall mission was aimed to be similar to the Flying Daggers, yet due to the fact that they reported only to the Justiciar himself, they were foreseen to be a more effective unit dealing with crises that the over-extended and thinly stretched Imperial Blade garrisons have trouble doing. His rank in the Blades was Marshal, which meant that he was a commissioned officer, a step above both enlisted Guardians (citizens) and Bladesmen (nobles). Upon receiving his command of the Justiciar's Claws he was also given the additional title of Imperial Monitor. It is known that the Claws were transferred to Light's Reach to oversee the security and protection of the rebuilding effort. However, any actual efforts were stalled completely by weather, lack of supplies provided and bureaucracy. He also proposed to and become Amalai Pinewood's fiancee in this period. Decommissioning & Civilian Life In Shadowreach of 626, the Blades were decommissioned and folded into the new Imperial Watch. Many ex-soldiers were forcibly retired and many new troops were recruited to take their places. Most importantly however for Lucius, was the fact that the Justiciar's Claws were specifically decommissioned as a unit and as individual soldiers, leaving Nepos and his troops out of work; this was a great disappointment for the man who had intended to serve for at least twenty years, but only got ten. Shortly after being disbanded from the Blades, Lucius found work with Sahna Nillu. In his new job as Constable, he was in charged of several civilian administrative duties to the township of Sweetwater as well as heading up the Countess's guard retinue. It is known that at least one of his comrades, an ex-Blade named Hugo Wheat, joined up with him and served under the same contract. The civilian duties were passed off to an underling after a month or two. At the beginning of 627 ATA, Emperor Zolor Zahir I abolished the title of baronets. This left Lucius as just another citizen and former soldier of the Empire. On the 21st Day of Whistlewind, 627 ATA Lucius Nepos and Amalai Nepos were finally married in an official capacity in Sweetwater Field's temple. The marriage was officiated by former resident of The Stanchion Celeste Mikin. He is also known to have been second in command on the newest expedition outside of the Aegis, under Count Thayndor Zahir of Darkwater, not the first time he had been in such a post. Upon returning, it was revealed that the party did so on particularly bad terms with the Count Zahir. However, Lucius gained no official reprimand or dishonour. As of early 627, Lucius had indicated he was clearly seeking Imperial Knighthood. His son Marcus was born in the early summer of 627. As of the end of Shadowreach, 627, it appears that Lucius was no longer seeking a commission into the Order of Imperial Knights. Torchbearers Soon after relinquishing a quest for Knighthood, at least for the moment, Lucius Nepos decided to join with Count Varal Mikin in training and preparing a group of soldiers and scouts for possible campaign outside of the Aegis against Dark Wildlings and other threats to Fastheld. This unit is the Torchbearers, in existence from the first Dark Wildling attacks on Fastheld in 627. Nepos became their new head, called the 'Fist', of the unit which consists of ex-Mikin Guardsmen & retainers, ex-Blades as well as ex-woodsmen. They fought during the Battle of Crown's Refuge in early 628, and were badly diminished in number there. During the early part of the battle, Lucius was pinned to the ground by the secretions of some Shadow creatures and was unable to fight for much of the time because of it, making him, in effect, an observer to the death and wounding of his men. However, they held their ground being outnumbered nearly ten to one and fought, for all purposes, extremely well. (See here for a recounting of the action). The Torchbearers were given a couple of weeks of leave to relax after this, and appear to have restarted training, regimentation and recruiting once more. The Torchbearers replenished their ranks and resumed operations just in time to be disbanded a few months later, as Varal Valoria became a Knight. Nepos is working for the Count directly as an armsman, as well as a member of the Royal Order's associate organization, the Adventurer's Guild. Character and Quirks Lucius is known to be of light and jovial character generally, but serious in regards to his job. In the past he has certainly been noted as being far to free with his tongue in regards to those of better social station, and his outspokenness has gotten him in trouble more than once. Recently, though, he seems to have toned this down at least somewhat. His belief in the sacredness of the Kingdom and Royal Law are equally at the forefront of his character. This has created somewhat of a dichotomy between his big mouth regarding whom the Kingdom recognizes as the ruling class of it (nobles) and his belief in the sacredness of this very Kingdom itself. What is certain - he holds the Royal government in its entirety to be the finest institution in the world. This has not stopped him from being critical of its percieved weaknesses, at times, however. He is reputed to be an uncanny sword fighter, among the best that have served in the Blades and also for his aggressive use of shields. Indeed, it is his use of the The Lady's Aegis, a shield forged of seraphite that has brought him some small fame as one of the supreme shield bearers in Fastheld. Furthermore, he is known to possess a unique banded steel cuirass which Alesia Stormclaw (of the Imperial Armories) forged especially for him, called Lorica's Soul. Apparently, he has followed in his father's footsteps in that he is a competent stonemason, as well as structural carpenter. Whether he plies these trades and their wares to the general public is not obvious. His time spent in the wilds and on the march as a soldier have given him a good knowledge of living off the land, as well as the geography of both Fastheld and the Wildlands. Quotes "I thought I knew what fear was, or that I had known fear. In my seven years as a Blade, I've fought many, won and lost. But I was wrong. This night I have experienced true fear. The army of the Shadow is upon us and it has no end. They march toward us, shoulder to shoulder, for as far as the eye can see. The very earth must be crying out at the damnable weight of them." - Greening 624 ATA, during the Wildling march on Hawk's Aerie. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 134 Rewards 10-badge Reward Point Vouchers Nepos category:Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges Category:Zolor_Zahir_Web category:Saga Supporters category:Saga Patrons category:Saga Benefactors category:Saga Legends Category:Caprice Web category:Kallyn Lake Web category:Kael Firelight Web category:Karell Mikin Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web